soren the white flash
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: he was seen by many as a menace. he was hated by many. but he will not give up. he will make them see that they are evil. they took his mom and dad and he will avenge them. his name is soren and he is the white flash...there will be alot of OC's humor/romance/drama
1. Chapter 1

Im sorry people I had a dentist appointment and made YouTube video today….but anyways here is my new story…I will be updating po's quest soon… these 3 chapter will lead to when he is born…I want to make this story long so I can put more emotion into it…I will be doing flashback's and stuff…I hope I can do a good job on this one.. also the flame idk why your thing crashed but treasuretrooper is safe I use it with millions of other people I will even do a youtube video of me using it…

Soren the white flash:

It was a few days after the bride of po. People were still talking about the crazy wedding and were relieved that there dragon warrior didn't have to step down. He was annoying and goofy at times but he had a heart of gold and a great hero. Everyone in the jade palace was celebrating a job well done and was the happiest out of all the villagers. Monkey was making jokes, mantis was eating and laughing, crane was chuckling and making side comments even shifu was doing impersonations of super intendant woo and viper and tigress were in viper's room girl talking. Everyone was having a good time, well mostly everyone the guest of honor was sitting near the peach tree. After today po realized he will be alone, Lu-shi was forced to marry him and he realized he would always be alone. He mastered the secrets of the dragon scroll, he has inner peace, he has almost die millions of times but this time he realized if he dies he has nothing to leave behind. To not be loved and to be to watch his friends have families of their own. He was happy they had a chance but fake or not that feeling of being loved was amazing. He sighs and looked at the view and whispered I don't need love he then looks at the bear in his hand the same one he found in his village. A small tear came down and a smile of acceptance. He knows why and happy he will die knowing what happened to his family. He got up stretched and started making his way to the sleeping quarters.

Tigress and vipers girl talk was about tigress's strange behavior. Tigress was annoyed and viper had a sinister smile.

Viper: Just admit it your jealous

Viper has been going on about how she knows she had her now…the hug the jealousy viper told tigress that she is falling for po.. Tigress didn't say anything. She can't let this snake get through. Anything said would be a breach in her walls.

Tgress: No im not for the 20th time I have no feelings for that panda. Such feelings is a great dishonor

Viper's smile went into one of shock and then one of anger.

Viper: O really do tell what being the dragon warriors girlfriend will be so bad. Each word made tigress flinch she knew what would happen if she angered the snake. She knew she was a dangerious girl when you angered her. Suca sweet kind girl can go to a very evil…she brought her thoughts back to the snake ready to strike. Her anger never leaving her eyes.

Viper: well im waiting MASTER TIGRESS.

Tigress knew that was a warning next thing she says will be a threat and then the next she will be on the floor paralyize while this devious person did whatever she pleases to her. Tigress cleared her throat and and said.

Tigress: well he is a lousy good for nothing oaf who treats everything like a joke. He dosent like people calling him by his title. he mastered inner peace thinking about dumplings.

Viper: tigress

Is that all he thinks about. When I was in his head none of us were there. Not you, not the others, she looked down and said not even me.

Viper: tigress

He dosent know how much pain he is causin me. I have been called monster when I was little I didn't know my real parents. I bet po is to lazy to try to find his. Then to top it all off he is ganna go get married to a stranger just because she collects toys

Viper: Tigress

Tigress: WHAT!

Tigress looked at viper then looked behind eyes widened in fear. The very same person was there but he didn't look sad he looked pissed off. He just shrugged off what she said and said

Po: could you be anymore selfish

Tigress and viper didn't understand. No one did po didn't want to tell them what happened when he got blasted out. But what he said made tigress angry and said

Tigress: me selfish. You have a father that loves you. You have the title dragon warrior and want people to call you po.

Po: so what Im still me no matter what title im given.

Tigress: that what I mean instead of acting like a real warrior you just make us all look like a joke. When you were about to get married I was so happy that we would be rid of you. She looked at his hand and saw his little panda doll. She snatched it and held it in both hands and started she had a evil smirk.

Tigress: a grown man playing with doll

Viper knew what she was about to do.

Viper: Tigress NO

In one swift motion the doll was in both the tiger's hands. Po had a look of shock then a look that could make shen and his army run for the hills. When tigress looked at po for once she feared the panda. He took the doll with lightning fast speed and he had tears in his eyes. Tigress was still angry and kept talking.

Tigress: are you goanna cry. Seriously po you need to grow up. We are warriors. We don't need toys on missions. We need you to focus not play with toys like these. With every word po couldn't stop thinking about every way to finish the tiger. She destroyed the only thing he had to remember his family.

Po turned and started walking away but stopped at the door and said

Po: you know I'm beginning to understand why people call you a monster now.

That really did it tigress launched a powerful kick to po's face he flew out of the sleeping quarters and landed on top of the hall of hero's. He could feel the murderous intent in tigress.

She landed on the other side her eyes locked on her prey ready to strike.

Tigress: what did you call me?

Po: a monster. The most fearful one I have ever met

She roared and launched herself claws extended. po eyes widened in horror if she hits him he is dead. Po took a deep breath and went into his inner peace. He waited for her to get close and threw her at a weapons rack. She was unconscious. Po landed near it when shifu and the others came.

Shi-fu: what happened?

Po: I and tigress had a little fight.

Po fainted. He has never seen such an evil side of tigress. Shi-fu saw the torn panda and guessed what happened. He knew po should have told everyone. While everyone was celebrating the defeat of shen. The soothsayer told him everything. It was such a sad story and respected his student. But he needed to tell them before something bad happened. He could see a few claw marks on po's hand.

Shi-fu: picked them up and take them to their rooms then meet me in tigress room. I need to tell you a story.

Four: yes master.

A few hours later tigress woke up. She was groaning. She felt like she collided with a hammer. She looked over and saw a neutral shi-fu.

Tigress: master I can

Shi-fu put his hand up

Shi-fu: no need viper told me everything. I didn't come to scold you. Tigress sighs with relief.

Shi-fu: don't worry I have something that is far worse than a punishment. You remember when po was blasted out the factory. The five said yes. Well let me tell you what happened from there. The five were now listening.


	2. Chapter 2

K so..I'm going to be speeding to when he is born. This chapter is about their love. At 16 is where the real story starts. I am going for the teen hero thing. Just want to give these 2 the 3 chapters. But anyways here is chapter 2…

They were all lost for words. Mantis, monkey and viper were crying. Crane was holding back his tears and tigress felt like her heart was going to explode. She loved him and she did such a horrible thing. She was a monster. He had every right to. Shi-fu told everyone to go to their rooms as everyone left shi-fu said one more thing before he left.

Shi-fu: I approve. Just make sure you get married before having children. He had a smirk and tigress didn't understand.

Shi-fu chuckled and then said.

Shi-fu: I know why you are acting like this. It's because you think I will think you are tarnishing my name. Its ok daughter for Po has showed me that honor is nothing. I rather have you marry someone with a heart of gold then someone who will treat you badly. You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself. When he wakes up you should apologize.

Tigress didn't know what to say but she didn't ask questions. She got her father's approval to date. She was happy but at the same time angry. How did he know? Then her eyes widened. She needs to remember to kill that snake for telling shi-fu. She stood up and stretched a little then started making her way to po's room as she opened her door monkey was there with a bowl of noodles and his cookie jar. Tigress raised her eyebrow.

Monkey: If you want him to at least listen to you give him this.

Tigress was amazed. Monkey never shares his cookies. This must be serious if he is doing this. So she took the food and monkey opened the door for her she stepped in and monkey closed the door. She could her five people breathing and knew they wanted to hear what is about to happen. She was about to yell at them but po sniffed the air and yelled.

Po: cookies! Thank you mon… he looked at who was standing in front of him…

Po: o its just you

That made tigress sad he didn't want anything to do with her. She needs to tell him why she did that maybe he will at least understand. She sighed and put the food next to his to him and sat next to him and looked the other way. They sat like this for 10 minutes abd they finally said.

Both: Im sorry

Tigress was suprized he was apologizing for calling her the name she deserved to be called.

Tigress: but po

Po: no let me finish I should have never called you such a name. I feel horrible for saying that. I don't think you are scary. Your not a monster. I should have told you where I got the bear.

Tigress: I already know. Shi-fu told me everything. I'm so sorry. If you hate me I would understand.

Po: No tigress I could never hate you. I L..like being a very forgiving person

Tigress knew he changed what he was about to say and just smiled and just took it as that. She was a bit sad that was the only reason

Tigress: yes that's why.

Mantis barged through the door. He had a wide eye 4 people behind him.

Mantis: Will you to just skip the mushy stuff and get to the part where you kiss and we can go on with our life's. God I've heard of playing hard to get but you two keep this up you will never be together.

Viper: Mantis

Mantis: don't mantis me I'm sick of these two and there little awkwardness. If they keep this up we are going to get ourselves killed if they keep this up. Now you two are going to get everything out and we are going to continue listening to you from the other side is that understood. The panda and tiger sighed and then said yes.

Mantis smiled and then left the room. When he was on cranes hat again shi-fu and viper groaned. Mantis either made this bad or good. They were about to find out. Po was whistling and tigress was rubbing her arm awkwardly. They were about to put all the cards on the table

Both: there is something I have to tell you

Tigress: can I go first

Po: Shure

Tigress: sigh. Po I have feeling for you of that of more than a friend. I was afraid you would reject my feeling and if shi-fu found out call it a great dishonor and would never show me the kindness he is showing me now. I didn't want to lose two people I cared about so I keep it all inside and I figured you don't love me if you were willing to marry goat girl. I just want you to know that I will always love you more than a friend. When she was done with that she heard laughing. Not from the five but Po. She had tears in her eyes now. He didn't accept her love. She was about to slap him and run but had to know why he found this so funny.

Tigress: What is so funny dragon warrior?

Po calmed down a bit and sighed.

Po: the irony if I knew that we could have dated already. I got approval from master shi-fu after the ke-pa thing. But when I saw the way you looked at Yijiro I sort of figured you didn't like me like that. Lu-shi told me that she could not love you for she is out of your league. Tigress made a mental note to kill the goat.

Po: But anyways this is so long overdue. He got on his knees and said

Po: Tigress will you go out with me.

Tigress was so happy she had tears of joy as she hugged him and said

Tigress: Yes I would love that.

Shi-fu: I want her home before curfew panda or I will have your head

Po: yes master shi-fu

After that first date everything changed. They fell in love and they kept going out. Sometimes they would break a few palace rules and they thought they were in the clear but shi-fu made sure there was nothing for then sleeping together going on. 6 months after dating tigress was about to get the most life changing news ever. She was getting married. And she was willing to give up her tittle along with the dragon warrior. They have lived a nice peaceful life. But after a month of being a married couple, master tigress wasn't feeling to well and went to the doctors for a checkup when she came back to her husband she was beaming with happiness. She sat him down and said

Tigress: Po I'm…


	3. Chapter 3

I finally made a few videos for my channel. If you search dajuanza on YouTube you will find them.. They are funny. But idk its YouTube people decision if it's funny or not. I hope we did a good job. Anyways But we all know life can do terrible things. I just love that song. It speaks to many people and it touches people. K so this is the last chapter of their love before…well you will have to read to find out ; )…..

It has been 6 months since the wonderful news. He will be a father very soon. All the pain and sleeping in different places was worth it. Tigress might be his wife but she was still a tiger and had mood swings. And taking care of an emotional tigress is a dangerous task. To be honest he would gladly take on every villain then risk being attacked for saying the wrong things. Every villain left the pregnant tiger alone after 1 incident with fung and calling her fat. He was never the same again and after watching her make him bend and twist like that was a reminder not to cross paths with the tiger and her prisoner I mean husband.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the day. Tigress was so happy that she will be a mother. They have been preparing for months. Everything they needed for the baby was here. Now all they needed was the baby. As they were lying in there bed together po felt like tomorrow was going to be the last time he would see the tiger. He kept telling himself nothing will happen but just to be safe he woke up the tiger that was about to murder the panda for waking her from her sleep but he kissed her and said he loved her and said goodnight. She smiled and purred. As she slept with a smile on her face po sighed and whispered that he was so lucky. And then started praying that no one will take his wife away from him.

Today was the day everyone was sitting together. The four and shi-fu and mr. Ping came to meet the newborn. They were all waiting to be called in to see the tiger. It has been a hour now and the doctor came in he had a sad look. He cleared his throat everyone looked at him with worried eyes.

The Doctor smiled and then said: The dragon warrior's son is healthy and no problems

They sigh with relief but then the doctor looked sad.

Doctor: I can't say the same about your wife I'm sorry she only has a hour left.

The panda wasted no time rushing to where tigress was. She looked horrible and was holding a white tiger cub. Giving birth can take a lot out of you. She gave him a weak smile; tears were coming from her eyes.

Tigress: they told you the news we are parents. But I can't be here to watch him grow and give him all of my love.

Po also had tears he was looking forward to sharing parenthood with his wife. He wasn't going to say anything though he sat right next to her and held her.

Po: Well let's make the most of what we have to be a whole family

Tigress smiled and then laid her head on the panda. They were sitting there watching their son sleep in his mother's arms. They have been doing this for the past 58 minutes. Tigress breaths were getting slower and slower. She looked at her husband and handed him there son.

Tigress: promise me po. That even if I die you will give our soon the love he needs to live a better life. I want him to follow his dreams and don't tell him about my death until he is of age. I don't want him to be sad. I want him to have what we didn't.

Po smiled and started crying

Po: I promise

Tigress gave him a weak smile.

Tigress: g….g..good it's my time po…..I….I…..I Love you….good by my sweet husband.

Tigress died after that po kissed her forehead one last time and took their son. He will never move on from this but will respect tigress's decision. Po knew she couldn't be there with them in person but he knew she will always be there. He looked at his son and smiled.

Po: This is your new life little guy…We are going to make your mother proud and no matter what I will be there for you.

He tickled the baby who gave a little giggle and opened his eyes. Jade green cat like eyes. He was white and with tiger pattern being black. And he was there son. He was proud and can't wait to teach him things. Kung-fu was a big yes. He will worry about that later right now he needed to worry about his appetite. What traits did he have from both? Po sighed and then chuckled.

Po: this is going to be harder than I thought.

When he was done doing what the doctor told him to do to feed and keep the baby happy and safe he put the hyper cub to sleep and then he laid in bed and started crying his eyes out. He knew this will not be the last time but he needed to let out his pain. The window opens and petals dance and in around him and 2 tiger like arms hugged him. He calmed down and held her close wishing she could be there when he wakes up..


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'll do a story of Soren as a baby to when he is 12. Just for the father/son family moment…but right now I'm skipping to when he is 12…This will get pretty boss right now so enjoy. Also thank you Pandafan****91**** for letting me use your OC… I do not own ****the OC**** he belongs to Pandafa****n91, if you've read his work you will know EXACTLY who it is!**

**12 YEARS LATER….**

***BOOM***!

That all you can hear from the iron tree forest. A 12 year old cat stands up and shakes his head. They have been at this for 5 hours and if they keep going at it he will not get to finish his homework. He is exhausted and tired and is ready to pass out. He looks at his opponent. His father stands there with the sword of heroes smirking.

Po: Good job son, if you kept your focus a few seconds more you would have won.

Soren: Daaaaaaaaad. Can we rest a bit I feel like I'm going to die of starvation and exhaustion.

Po rolled his eyes and then chuckled remembering how he was like that. Then he started looking at the sword.

Po: ok you can have a five minute break but after that we go back to training. Soren whooped and then laid down and fell asleep. Po chuckled and then looked at the sword. He misses them. 2 years after Soren was born a new emperor was selected. He banned kung-fu and made the four and Shi-fu swear on their lives to never use it again. Po said no, and they have been after him ever since. He has been using the shift stone to look more like Soren's biological father, a black and white tiger and the sword for training. Even though Po was Soren's real father, as a Panda he was still a wanted man. He looked up at the sky and saw it was cloudy from raining. This was the only time they could go all out. He looked at his son, he sleeps just like his mother. He sighed and then kicked Soren who groaned and chuckled and gave him a smile.

Po: I said five minutes not five hours

Soren sighed and then stretched. Then he focused his chi his eyes turned amber red and his hands surrounded by red glowing chi. Po took his stance.

Po: BEGIN!

Soren held one hand up like iron man and shot hundreds of little fire balls at po who was deflecting and dodging them with ease. Soren thought he was distracted and put his other hand out in a grasping position. The chi made a red hand that started extending. Po saw the hand and cut it with his sword when he did that the hand he cut disappeared in its remains was a little fire. When he did that Soren was tired, making a hand out of chi and making it try to grab some1 was not easy. He had to use his trump card. He took a deep breath and his eyes glowed greener than usual. He then put his hands on the floor and lightning started scattering everywhere po sensed this and jumped as he did that Soren jumped up with a sword made out of pure electricity he stabbed a tree. He groaned he had him and then po grabbed his arm and threw him. He felt pressure from behind knowing he has lost. The pressure was lifted and he turned around to see his father beaming with pride.

Po: Wow, you almost had me, good job…

Soren fist bumped the air. Then turned to his dad who had an evil smirk. Po then took a stance. Soren groaned. They were going to be out here all night.

…

He sat down and groaned. A black eye and muscle pain and to make things worse he forgot his homework so he had to stay after school and redo his homework. This happens every Monday after he turned 8. He knew his dad was doing it out of love but did he have to love him so much. Soren chuckled to himself; he had the best dad ever.

?: You should probably stop daydreaming and finish your work son.

Soren: Yes Mr. Brycen sir.

Mr. Brycen, Soren's History teacher, was a large Black Bear who was sitting at the front of the classroom behind his own desk. He wore brown pants and a blue shirt and also had strong black eyes that could strike fear into the roughest of bandits but could be nice and kind at the same time. As Brycen chuckled at Soren's behavior. he liked Soren, he was so kind and nice but Brycen knew his secret. Every master knew who the dragon warrior's son is. That's right, Brycen was also a Kung Fu Master, but not just any Master, but a Master of Bear style! The only one at that, since it was a rare style practiced only by a single family.

The Masters had to keep Soren's identity a secret though so THEY won't hurt him or the white tiger. The masters thought Po was dead and made a promise on his grave to protect the last of what use to represent china's hope. The four and shi-fu lived in japan and were doing well and trying to cope with their new lives. Mr. Ping followed the four they were all like his kids to him and shi-fu a brother and wanted to be there for them. Shi-fu was never heard from.

Soren: Did you hear me sir?

Brycen shook his head from his thoughts and looked up.

Brycen: Huh?…yes Soren what is it?

Soren: I'm done sir and I'm sorry...

Brycen chuckled Soren always did this viper always said po would say sorry even if it's not his fault. Brycen wish he could have met the man.

Brycen: No need to apologize boy. I'm used to it after the 200th time.

Soren chuckled nervously and looked down.

Soren: Sorry.

Brycen sighed, the boy was always to nice and shy. He also always had bruises, did his foster father mistreat him? Brycen clenched his fist, next week he will spy on his student. He had to make sure this tiger wasn't hurting the dragon warrior's kin. If so, he needed to be dealt with.

Brycen: You can leave now Soren. See you tomorrow. And remember your Homework! Otherwise I will start making you scrub each of the desks until I can see my face in each one...understand me boy?

Soren bowed and left the classroom. Brycen sigh and got out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to someone who would help him with the father problem.

…..

Soren was so excited every time he would get home his dad would spent time with him and told him stories of his adventure and would always tell him about his mother. She was strong and brave and Soren wanted to be just as strong and cool as his mom and dad.

Po never told Soren what became of his mother but promised he was going to when Soren turned 13 which would be Sunday. Soren knew he still had to do training but was ok with it. Po was as strict as shi-fu but as loving as .

Po knew what he was going to do for Soren's birthday. Tell him what happened to his mother. It will hurt but will also help the little guy. He needed to know so if something happened he will be happy knowing who his mom and dad were and that they loved him.

Po: so are you ready to get some ice-cream champ?

Soren: you bet dad are we going to go to our little spot?

Po: Nah, we are going to visit uncle Peng

Soren smiled Peng was the best uncle ever and would help Soren make beautiful clay pots and other things. He also knew who Po was and kept it a secret. Soren still didn't know how they went from almost killing each other to him and dad becoming friends. They were weird but he still loved them because these were his only family...

**Now before you all say anything let me remind you that Pandafan91 has given me permission to use Brycen in my story! On the condition that whenever Brycen shows up that I let Pandafan be the one to write him. If you want to learn more about who Brycen is, you should check out Pandafan91's A Legend is Born series, it is totally awesome! **

**Thanks Pandafan91!**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry people….with my youtube and learning what fl studio 1.0.4 and reading digimon,alpha and omega,warriors fanfic…I got distracted…also if you want to know where I got the death scene inspired from…go on youtube type cats hymn.. click on the one that says graystripes and silverstream…no matter how manly you are its going to touch you and the song its just beautiful :")…anyways here is the next chapter I only own soren and the other oc's…Brycen is not mine…he belongs to ****Pandafan91**** ..also if you have power ideas please post them I'm going to try to make this story long and detailed.. I want to shoot for 25 chapters if I can get to a certain point to make the story longer I will.**

After visiting uncle Peng they went back home and got ready for bed. Throughout the whole week Soren would always ask his dad for hints and ask about his mom but Po's answer was always.

Po: you will know in a few days

Soren would growl and wine and then help his dad. The week went by slowly and today was Saturday and po was picking up his gift for Soren when he saw smoke. Po ran as fast as he could and gasped at what he saw. A burning 2 story building with people screaming inside. Po looked around and made sure no one was around before he leaped up in the air and punched through the ceiling and landed perfectly. When he landed he saw two adult rabbits and 5 baby bunnies..

Mother rabbit: who are you?

Po: don't worry im here to help. Just hold onto your kids and stay close.

They made it down the stairs with no problem and just as they made it to the front door some of the house collapsed and was about to land on po and the rabbits. Before it hit them po pushed them out of the way and the debris landed on the poor tiger. He was knocked out cold. The rabbits told their kids to stay safe as the bunnies grabbed po's arm and dragged him out as they did that they ripped one of his pockets and the shift stone fell out. The mother rabbit grabbed the stone and continued to help her husband pull out the tiger. After they helped the tiger a light came from him to reveal a panda. The rabbits gasped at what was in front of them. Such a rare sight. This only lasted for a few minutes before po woke up and rubbed his head.

Po: That was worse than sparring with- crap im a panda where is it.

Po looked over at the rabbits one of the adults came over and gave po the stone and said

Mother rabbit: thank you sir for saving us

Po: don't mention it but I should probably go, here take this. This will get you a new house and food.

Po threw a pouch of gold coins and then shifted back into a tiger and leaped from building to building, making his way back home.

As soon as he left, guards came running down with buckets of water and started putting out the fire. As soon as they finished one of the gaurds walked up to the rabbit family and said

Guard 1: I'm sorry miss we couldn't save your house

Mother rabbit: its ok a white tiger saved us and gave us enough money to start over

Guard 1: Sounds like a true hero. I wish I could have seen it.

Father rabbit: what was strange was that he turned into a panda after we pulled him out of the fire.

All the gaurds dropped a bucket and was listening now..

Guard 1: A…a..p.p..panda

Mother rabbit: yes he had beautiful jade green eyes and such a nice voice. 

Father rabbit: Hey now, don't forget who your married to

Mother rabbit: Oh calm down. Don't get jealous honey your still the only man for me.

The father rabbit smiled and hugged her and kissed her making their kids say ewww.

Guard 1: well we have somewhere to be. Thank you for the information mam. Take care

Mother rabbit: good-bye.

Later that night all the guards stood in the circle and tied a message to an eagle.

Guard 1: take this letter to lord Shaun.

With a nod and a yes sir the eagle was off

Guard 1: we found you at last panda and tomorrow will be your last breath. Mohahahahhahah

…

Today was Soren's birthday. they ate cake and played some games at uncle Peng's house and then went into the forest. As they were halfway to their spot po forgot Soren's gifts.

Po: keep going son I need to go get your gifts. I guess I forgot them in my excitement. 13 years. You grew up so fast. He then scratched his ears.

Soren giggled and swatted his hand away.

Soren: ok dad I'll be waiting

As Po was running home he didn't notice the guards following him as po made it home he found Soren's gifts and decided to walk back to their secret spot. He was going to have a harder time training him when Soren had these. As he made it to the forest he heard a twig snap and turned around and took a defensive stance.

Po: who is there? Show yourself

As po did that, Lord Shaun stepped into the clearing making po stammer in fear and anger. Then po glared at him.

Shaun: hello panda miss me. Well I missed you and I came to say goodbye and brought a few friends also.

As he said that, hundreds of guards walked up behind him. Po looked at shaun and then sprinted off for his son.

Shaun: AFTER HIM!

…..

Soren was just sitting in the grass looking up at the sky thinking about what his dad got him. He started daydreaming about the spicy noodles his dad made for him and started to purr. That didn't last long when he heard running. When he opened his eyes and stood up he saw his dad running for him.

Soren: dad what's wron-

Po: No time. Take this and shift into a leopard

Soren nodded and did as he was told.

Po told him to do that because leopards and tigers were now common in the valley of peace.

Soren: what's going on dad. Did someone see you yesterday?

Po: I don't know son but we need to leave-look out!

Po pushed Soren down to the ground while Soren made a wall of flames around him and his dad.

Soren looked up and gasp at the scene in front of him.

…..

Peng was making tea when a knock was heard at the door. He made his way to the door and opened it and gasped at who he saw standing before him buy he quickly regained his composure and then bowed.

Peng: Master Brycen,it is an honor to see you. I have received your letter and I have much to tell you that can explain the tiger.


	6. Chapter 6

Soren's 1pov:

WHY?

Tears were running down his face. Today was his birthday. He was supposed to get ice-cream with his father after training and finally learn about what happened his mother. But instead, there are soldiers and guards all around him. The only thing keeping them at bay was the wall of electrical flames. They are surrounding him as his father stands over him with a soldiers sword run through him…blood dripping down his mouth onto the poor kid's face..

Soren whispered: D-Dad….no…this can't be happening!

Po: S…S-Soren…Gyah!?…you need to leave now…..go to Peng and tell him what happened….I..I'm sorry this had to happen…Son.

Po kicked over an object that had paper over it…Soren opened it and gasped…It was a sword.. one side had the symbols of lightning etched on it, the other fire. It had two handles and Soren was able to separate the sword.

Po: It's a dual wield sword..two in 1…h…happy birthday son…n-now I want you to use your fire and do that trick again to fly out of here..and remember…We will always love you… your mother and I...NOW GO!

Soren had tears rolling down his face as he took the swords strapping them on his back. fire then started to swirl around his feet while he jumped into the air and made even more flames shoot out of his hands as he slowly glided to somewhere else. While air born he took one last tearful look at his father and saw the Panda smiling after his son, a look of aceptence...and Pride covering his face.

Sorren: Dad...I'm sorry.

As Soren fled out of sight.

The wall of flames then disappeared and all the soldiers and guards made way for their general and lord..

Soldier: Lord shaun we were just about to capture the panda

Shaun: No need to officer clyde, this one will die where he stands

Po stood up the best he could and prepared to fight with the sword of hero's…He charged his chi and did a slash attack at the shaun who didn't even look like he cared. He threw 3 daggers that made the chi attack split in two. it killed many of his soldiers…the daggers however found their mark and stabbed Po in his arm and in his chest and stomach. Po dropped the sword. His vision suddenly getting very blurry. Shaun is making a speech.

Po: I guess it's time for me to go..I'm sorry Tigress. I failed you and didn't live up to my promise.

?: No you didn't you idiot.

Po opened his eyes and gasped. The tiger he loves is standing right in front of him with a gentle and loving smile that he hasn't seen in so long.

Po: Tigress...

Tigress: you did a wonderful job Po and don't you dare say otherwise.

Tigress held a hand out

Tigress: are you ready my husband?

Po smiled and his wounds suddenly vanished, as his eyes began glowing a bright jade green.

Shaun: -and now what you see here is the last warrior as I will behead this panda and we can show this world we ru- the Hell!?

Shaun and his army gasped as the panda stood there smiling, with peach blossoms appearing out of nowhere now dancing around him, while a tiger suddenly appeared and stood in front of him. He reached out and took the tigers hand. Shaun threw three more daggers and then the panda turned into a burst of blossoms and together with his Tigress, floated away into the night sky towards the moon.

Shaun: What just happened…

His soldiers backed away knowing not to piss off there lord.

Shaun: what is the status on that fireball?

?: Master it seems that fireball had a being in it.

Shaun: take your team and go undercover. We are so close to our goal is that understood tiger.

?: yes master

….

Brycen: And that's why I'm here. But if what you've said is true, then I guess we need to keep a better eye on Po and his boy. Thank you for clearing this up for me Peng.

Peng: Of course, and thank you for visiting. It's nice to know there are still kung fu masters around keeping an eye on Soren. Po is going to be so pleased to hear th-

**BOOM**

Peng and Brycen turned to face the door and raced out of the house, immediately taking their fighting stances, but stopped when they saw Soren in a fetal position crying.

Peng: Soren!? are you o-

Soren: They killed him! He saved a family from a fire and they went and told THEM who he was and then they found him. My dad. They killed my dad. Why did they have to do this to him!? Why!?

Peng: Did they see you?

Soren: No he gave me the shift stone before they came.

Peng and Soren stood out there for 20 minutes, Soren sobbing uncontrollably while Peng did his best to offer what little comfort he could. While they were outside, Brycen went back into the house and sent a letter to the council telling them what had happened using Master Golfer. He then came outside again and saw that Soren was now passed out in Peng's hands.

Brycen: So... I guess the Dragon Warrior is really dead now.

Peng:**sigh**….Yeah... I guess so…Master can I ask you a favor?

Brycen: Of course kid, what is it?

Peng: Please...take Soren in. Train him, and help him... they know who I am and will no doubt take him away if he is found here with me, being the nephew of Tai-Lung and all.

Brycen smiled. And took the young tiger from the snow leopard in his massive arms.

Brycen: Of course I will kid. I'll do everything I can for the boy...It's the least I can do.

Peng then handed him a tag.

Peng: You should probably put that on him so he can't use his chi to blow up your house. If he wakes up in a unknown place he'll get scared and will probably attack.

Brycen chuckled and put it on the back of Soren's head.

Brycen: Thanks for the advice, and I will visit you again Peng

Peng smiled

Peng: it's always nice to have you here master Brycen and I'm sure Soren will be happy to know who you are and I hope you can also be a father figure for him.

Brycen looked down at the unconscious tiger in his arms for a long time. The boy had just literally had his entire world turned upside down in a matter of hours and Peng was asking him to be a Father figure?

Brycen: I'll do everything I can for the Boy Peng, you have my word...But I doubt I could substitute for the Dragon Warrior. Nevertheless, I will be there for the boy all the same.

Peng nodded before saying.

Peng: That's all I can ask.

Brycen shifted Soren in his arms before saying,

Brycen: Well, I guess this is good-by for now.

Peng: goodbye master….oh, wait.

Peng ran back in the house and came back with a picture. And put it in Soren's hands. While also picking up the two swords that were on the ground near where they found Soren, handing them to Brycen.

Brycen then bowed to Pen before turning and began racing down the road. All the while he was thinking to himself.

Brycen: _Po...Tigress...I promise I will do all that I can to help your boy. I will be there for him when you cannot and I will try my hardest to guide him you have my word Masters. I swear it_!


End file.
